Her Faltering Smile
by MysticSpade
Summary: 3 years pass after Mikan leaves with her mother to the AAO. Everyone inside the academy loses hope as they’re cherished friend doesn’t return. Will she ever return? Or will Alice Academy falter with fake smiles soon too ……. R x R
1. Chapter 1

Her Faltering Smile

3 years pass after Mikan leaves with her mother to the AAO. Everyone inside the academy loses hope as they're cherished friend doesn't return. Will she ever return? Or will Alice Academy falter with fake smiles soon too ……. R x R

' Its already been 3 long years now, huh?' A certain fire-caster thought as he looked out in a nearby window.

"When do you think Sakura-san will return Natsume?" His friend asked mysteriously.

" Its up to her to decide Ruka, not me." Natsume gruffly replied walking away.

" Natsume………" Ruka whispered.

" Lets go to class now, okay?" The raven-haired boy asked.

" Yeah, sure." The blond-haired boy said.

Walking in utter silence, the two boys trudged in the hallway to Class B. This routine was normal ever since the their favored brunette left to save his life.

Entering the room, the squeals of their fan girls continued. The thing was, the squeals weren't as loud anymore. It seemed like everyone was falling into the pit of darkness when the brunette suddenly disappeared to join the AAO.

" Ohayo Natsume and Ruka-sama!!!!" A random fan girl shouted.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blowing the tip of her baka gun, Hotaru coldly glared at the fan girl. It seemed like even one squeal was one too much for the Ice Queen ever since Mikan left.

Each and every day was too cruel on the friends of Mikan as they reminisced of their friend.

Everyone expected Hotaru to explain her new invention, but not a sound came out.

" Ohayo ,minna-san!!! I'll be going in and out of the classroom for now on, so Fuka-sensei, please be the substitute for me, okay?" Narumi said dully. The thought of Mikan away was even too much for the teacher.

" Ohohohohohoho!!! Get him Mochu!!!!" Sumire laughed oddly with a fake smile as she pointed to the substitute. " Hai Shouda-san." The bald kid replied levitating the teacher out the room. ' This has got to stop, Polka-dots, where are you?' Natsume thought despairingly.

" I'll be studying in the Teachers' Lounge now, if you dare interrupt me there, prepare to meet your doom." Hotaru plainly said as she polished her baka gun. For the first time, the Ice Queen burst out in tears as she ran away.

" I miss Mikan-chan Nonoko." Anna sadly pouted. " Don't worry, she'll come back…." Nonoko pasted a fake smile on her face. Everyday was just too dreary. No annoying, bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl would be there to cheer them up.

Not bothering to say anything else, Natsume left the classroom to the Sakura tree.

Punching his fist towards the bark, he cursed mentally cursing to himself. Everything would've been normal if she stayed. Hotaru would blackmail, he'd be annoyed, the class would be happy.

Interrupting his thoughts, he sensed an aura.

" My, my, seems like the Black Cat is emotional right now. I'd like to introduce you to a new student of mine. Meet White Cat." Persona evilly cackled. He stepped aside to show a brunette with the same features as Mikan.

" How'd she get to-" Natsume started. " She escaped the AAO, and Yuka was nice enough to send Mikan back away. Simple as that Kuro Neko. She's much more clever now. She now has the S.E.C. alice. Acknowledge her presence now and be good to her, okay?" Persona smugly demanded.

" Mikan???!!"

Heh heh, cliffie. Gomenasai minna! Drop a few reviews please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Intoductions

" Mikan, is that seriously you???!!" Natsume gasped.

" Hai Hyuga-kun, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan replied without a trace of emotion.

" Why are you calling my 'Hyuga-kun' all of a sudden?" Natsume questioned suspiciously.

" I've left for 3 years Hyuga-kun, I expect us to have gone our own ways these years. Face it, we're not kids anymore. Get a life will you?" Mikan blinked rapidly as if she was lying and also as her eyes started to betray her with droplets treading down her cheeks.

" Mikan, what's gotten into you?" Natsume coldly asked.

" Just,… stay away from me now, okay Hyuga-kun???" The brunette shouted as she ran into the darkness held within the Northern Forest's opening.

' That girl, what happened to her. What happened to US????' Natsume thought leaving the sight as Persona evilly cackled.

" I knew she had it in her……….." Persona whispered as he vanished.

In the morning………….

" Ohayo goisumazu minna-san!!!!" Narumi cheerily said.

" What's gotten into him?" A random person asked.

" I don't know……" Another stranger whispered back.

" Please welcome back to an old classmate of ours!!!" Narumi shouted.

' Yuck, the gay teacher,… most likely that wicked witch Luna is back…..' Hotaru nastily thought with evil intentions on killing the blond lurked around her genius brain with idiot Koko laughing at the thought.

" Please welcome back Mikan Sakura!!!!" Narumi chirped.

" Ohayo. Watashi no namae wa ( my name is…..) Sakura Mikan desu. I now am a multi-alice user meaning I now have the S.E.C alice which stands for the Steal, Copy, and Erase alice along side my Nullifaction alice. I'm now transferred into the D.A. class and will be a Special Star for now on. Domo arigato for listening" Mikan emotionlessly explained.

" Okay, so any questions for Mikan now?" Narumi asked.

" Don't call me by my first name you gay teacher. Respect me or I'll steal your stupid alice of yours." Mikan rudely commented.

' Wow, this isn't the old Mikan I used to know….. heh heh….' Narumi nervously thought.

" Okay, any questions for Sakura?" Narumi chuckled humorlessly.

" I have one." Yuu raised his hand.

" Okay, shoot. I don't have enough time for your lame comments so go." Mikan said.

" Okay, why'd you come back Mikan-chan?" The shy boy questioned while blushing.

" Yuka sent me back here. Simple as that Tobita." Mikan glared.

" Your seat and partner will be-" Narumi started.

" Yeah yeah. I'm sitting in the back with the jerk Hyuga-kun, right?" Mikan coldly stared.

" Eh,… hai Sakura-san." Narumi replied.

Walking towards the back of the room, the brunette stopped in front of the inventor's seat.

" Ohayo Hotaru-chan." Mikan smiled a genuine smile as she whispered so no one else could hear.

" Same to you baka." Hotaru as she smiled an inch.

" Hey Ruka-pyon. Don't worry, I won't bite. Nice to see you again." Mikan grinned half-heartedly towards the blonde boy's direction.

" Oha-ohayo Sakura-chan." Ruka blushed as he smiled.

" Hyuga." The brunette nodded glaring coldly as she pushed him out of her seat.

Taking out her textbook, she silently studied the section they were covering and perked her ears up.

" Persona,….." Mikan lowly growled.

" Anjou-sensei, I need to go for a while, I'll come back later okay?" Mikan smirked.

Quickly, she went out the window and jumped onto a nearby tree.

' How the heck did she know my last name???!!' Narumi thought.

As quick as lightning, the girl returned with Natsume struggling out of her grip.

" Persona needs him, D.A. meeting." Mikan simply spoke.

"MMMHGGGPPHH!!!!" Natsume muffled out as she covered his mouth.

" Don't worry. We all know you love me, don't embarrass yourself idiot." Mikan glared.

" NNNAANNIII?????????!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Misson**

Silently, the fire-caster and the the brunette simply walked, not even talking a bit. The boy however, was annoyed that she wasn't the old Mikan that used to cry, pout, smile,giggle, or even yell. How he missed those times. He was into one of his thoughts of him and Mikan before she had left so suddenly.

_Flashback....._

_" Ne ne Natsume, can you go with me to Central Town? I want to get some howalons and buy gifts for Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa-senpai, Nobara-senpai, Misaki-senpai,Narumi-sensei, Tono-senpai, Kaname-senpai, Noddachi-sensei, you, Youichi, Koko, Mochu, and Iinchou." The brunette beamed a brilliant smile at him finally finishing her long list._

_" Why should I? Go with Imai or somebody else, I don't want to go with you. You'll most likely rob my money with you're ridiculous pouting." Natsume glared at the childish girl obviously annoyed at her._

_" Fine, I'll go with Tsubasa-senpai, at least he's a lot nicer than a stuck-up jerk I know. I bet he'll get me howalons too!! You should be a gentleman, but you're a meanie-head enough to just sit there!!" Mikan pouted puffing her cheeks out with dignity._

_Twitch twitch.... looks like a certain girl just hit a nerve of the raven-haired boy. _

_' Tch....she's going with that Shadow idiot.....' Natsume thought icily while glaring at the thought._

_" So? Do you want to go? This is you're last chance to go while I'm still asking." The brunette impatiently tapped her foot in an annoyed rhythm._

_" Fine, I'll go. If you dare plead for any more money with those ugly faces, I'll leave." The fire-caster spoke with a cold glance._

_And so they went to Central Town.... lets just skip what happened. The trip did involve arguments, pouting, and screaming though._

_Flashback ends........_

Returning from his thoughts, Natsume stared at the stoic and emotionless girl walking beside him.

" If you're not going to say anything stop staring. You're annoying me with your eyes wandering. If you want to keep looking, buy a picture of me from Hotaru and tack it up in your room. No need for a thank-you, I already know I'm a genius." Mikan spoke up while glaring at him testily.

Not bothering to answer the girl, he simply did a 'hn' before the two entered the D.A. room. It was dark, chilly, cold, pitiful, and eerie with an unusual scent of something metallic, like blood.

" So, where's Persona?" Mikan asked the group of people sitting at the large table.

" Don't know." One dark-haired boy answered boredly,

Sitting down, Mikan twirled her hair with her fingers unaware some of the boys were already drooling at her. She had silky, smooth, and smooth chestnut hair cascading down her back. Her skin was smooth, soft, , spot-free and a bit tanned. If you look at her figure, she was at an average height with a petite waist that looked delicate.... she had a hourglass figure alright. The one main thing that brought your eyes to was her hazelnut brown eyes that sometimes sparkled when she had a geniune smile, and soft naked color lips applied with the lipgloss. Although she noticed the fanboys, she just stared into space as her long lashes batted slowly before closing her eyes.

Some one was jealous alright, especially with the boys staring at her like she was some kind of goddess. He was annoyed too that they didn't get the clue that he was sending the signal that she was HIS. Sick perverted minds were lurking in the boys minds as they grinned pervertedly.

" Don't you dare think about harrassing me in the class. People are watching." Mikan briskly replied while her eyes were still closed.

The boys were sweatdropping as they heard her say what they were planning on doing to her soon. A shadow was crossing Natsume's face as his face was etched with pure disgust toward them. A vein popped out as he glared at the sick-minded boys and rudely spoke.

" Stop staring at her, she already knows what you're planning on doing,... idiots."

For some reason.... the other girls in the D.A. room didn't hear a thing because they were too busy discussing about how they're missons went. Natsume was guessing one of them put up a barrier to penetrate all the noise so they can still hear.

' I wonder, how everyone is doing. Its been kind of hard on me.... Persona is making me be someone I'm not and change my attitude into a lone-wolf so I can never find the real meaning of.....love.' The hazel-eyed lass thought, woefully too inside of her head to notice that one dude was already next to her about to squeeze her chest.

' Yes, yes!! She doesn't notice anything!! I can touch her chest!!' One sick- minded boy thought successfully.

Nearing her chest, he was about to squeeze it before a hand slapped his away.

" Oi perv, get away from my chest and get a life. If you want to do that, get a girlfriend, or better yet just squeeze some pillows." Mikan icily said as she punched him in the face.

" Oops, nevermind. Looks like you won't be getting a girlfriend after all. Sorry about the black eye. My hand must have slipped."

" Okay, get in your seats and listen up. Since I'm engaged to Narumi now, today, Hyuuga and Sakura will be doing all the missons. You're excused." Persona said walking back with Narumi.

Everyone thought the same thing. ' Gay and already married.....'

Everyone whooped with joy before skipping out of the classroom ready to enjoy they're life for today instead of stupid missions..... that is aside from Mikan and Natsume.

" Stupid gay teacher.... we have to do 25 missions.. while the rest of the idiots gets to play around." Natsume glared before doing a 'tch.'

" Its all up to us now.... get in mission gear and we'll meet at the classroom in 15 minutes." Mikan replied briskly before shoving Natsume away from the door.

' Tch, the old Mikan would have never shoved someone like that, she has changed.....' The crimson-eyed boy stared at her retreating back down the hallway.

While walking down the hall, the brunette was absent-mindedly staring ahead unaware the perverts were ready to strike.

In a flash, they were trying to harrass her.. now thats just sad. To her horror, Mikan finally snapped out of her thoughts and found boys trying to touch her. Glaring in disgust, she inflicted her pain alice on the group and kicked them away. Going into her special-star bedroom, she put on her clothes she had to wear for her missons. It was a beautiful white kimono with sakura petal designs. On the bottom, there was black lace trim sewed on and gold ribbons attached to the side of the bottom. In her hair was white silk ribbons with a gold and black lace. She wore white flats and optionally put away her white cat mask.

Walking out, she met up with Natsume and prepared for going on the missons. After a half hour of warming up, they head out to a broken down and abandoned warehouse where they had to retrieve an important book. There were henchman everywhere and others using their alices to put up force-shields. Mikan smirked and in a snap of her fingers, the force-shields dissappeared in an instant. After a few seconds of waiting, Natsume and her charged battling the enemies.

Skillfully, Mikan jumped into a flip and created a tsunami with her stolen alices. Natsume was right behind her and brought out some firewalls from the ground. The people were confused and didn't know where to go without either being swallowed up by a huge gush of water and choking or burning to a crisp if they ran into the walls of fire. This was going pretty easy for the brunette and the fir-caster. Grinning, Mikan unleashed a dragon made of lightning and made it aim at the AAO. The raven-haired boy however was forming fire-balls in his hand and throwing them at the crowd.

After about a half an hour, they successfully beat the people guarding the warehouse. However... there was still one last person they didn't see. Smirking, the figure shot a bullet at Mikan before being burnt to death by Natsume.

BOOM..... the bullet was released aiming straight while going right through the hazel-eyed girl. Blood was spattered everywhere as the limp figure of Mikan collapsed while holding her injured and wounded arm. Too late.... Natsume couldn't save her from being shot. One last word escaped her the brunette before she passed out.

" Natsume......"

Heheh.... sorry about the cliffie. Hope you liked it!! Do you think she'll live or die? Find out in the next chappie!! Drop a few reviews please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Emotions

" Natsume…." The brunette slurred in her sleep. Unaware that the lass's cold hand was grasped tightly with a warm hand, Natsume's hand.

" Ano, where am I?" Mikan abruptly woke up as her dull and tired eyes darted back and forth, inch by inch, to corner to corner, every little crack or opening around the strange white room.

' This scent… this scent is alcohol… and bleach… this, this must be, the hospital!' Mikan's eyes opened wide, her beautiful chestnut orbs absorbed this information in shock. ' How, how am I in the hospital? Everything… everything Yuka did for me was a complete and utter failure to me.. I disappointed her. I lost for her… I wasted all that training for nothing….'

Her eyes started to water as she tried to hold the liquid from her eyes in. She had to be strong, she couldn't show any emotions, she was supposed to be like porcelain doll, beautiful, yet with no emotions at all.

A black-haired boy was twitching in his sleep, the sudden movement of the girl's hand caused Natsume to lurch forward and stare. ' She's awake… ' He was surprised and grateful at the same time. He scanned Mikan, she was alright but he was surprised when he saw the cold girl with a slight puffiness in her eyes. Yes, he noticed everything. EVERYTHING. ' Was.. was she crying?' Natsume thought in his head, ouch, his head was hurting quite a bit when the man slammed an iron ore of metal on Natsume's head.

" Are- are you okay Mikan?" Natsume glanced at the girl, too absorbed with the girl to care about the stinging pain in his skull.

" …. Why are YOU asking? Hyu- …. Im not even going to bother saying your name or surname. You DON'T deserve any kid of formalities or name. You're a useless piece of sh** that can't even defeat a stupid AAO guard without getting his skull bashed! Useless piece of cr**." Mikans eyes were ice-cold with no trace of comfort or care as she hissed hurtfully to the boy.

She started frantically swerving and moving around in the crisp, white blankets. Mikan's hand pushed forcefully away from Natsume's hand and gripped her shoulder's tightly. Her eyes were wide in terror as she turned the other way, afraid about what he would say to her. She licked her lips, they were chapped and dry from 2 days of being hospitalized . ' Yes, my lips are just like my heart, dry and chapped, a shriveled piece of organ that only keeps me going. The only reason I'm alive is because I'm too lost in my sins to go down to hel*. All I've done is hurt and hurt, and yet I'm not supposed to feel. Because _they _changed me. I'm just an awakened dark angel from hel* that is supposed to torture and slay. I, am the devil's assassin. Sweet on the outside, dead on the inside. I'm faking innocence while I'm really meant to kill and protect the dark side…..' Mikan thought woefully.

It took a few seconds for Natsume to daze out and realize what she said Natsume stared at her in shock, his crimson orbs widened as he comprehended what Mikan had said to him, HIM! ' Tch, why should I even care about her while she's being a complete and total bi*** , screw her. I don't give a da** about her anyway. If she's going to treat me like cr** then I'll treat her even more like cr**. Welcome to hell Mikan Sakura…. Welcome to hell…….' Natsume thought just before…

Mikan's eyes suddenly dulled in an abyss dark black. Soulless and deep, as her hazelnut brown hair floated around her. Her light pink lips were moving like a trance with unspoken words said. An invisible orb started to form around her as she reached a pale finger from her right hand and began to write illiterate and odd numerals and letters. The numerals moved across the circle as soon as she wrote it as she whispered some latin words.

Natsume grimaced as he looked at her, unaware something big was about to happen. He had picked up a few latin words when he was doing a mission and tried his best to read what she wrote. He whispered together with Mikan.

" The daughter or Satan is about to awaken….on that day……….. all is destroyed with nothing left in IT'S path…………….. that day is…….

Sorry for the very short chappie, I have mounds of school work to catch up with. I promise I'll make it up to you! Drop a few reviews please!!


End file.
